


Where are you?

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: Tooru never left him unattended
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Where are you?

"Suga-san. How was your day?" It's been a while since his friends visited him. It's fine though. His boyfriend, Tooru never left him unattended but due to some activities, Tooru left him for a while and his friends suddenly came over.

"Ah. Tooru came over last night and sleep here. We even watched some films last night together." He smiles at his thought. Tooru came over with some chips in his arms last night. He look so comfortable with his clothes the night before.

He's wearing a cute baby blue long sleeves together with a pants underneath the top. 

He helped Koushi to prepare the foods and the comfy fort that they made together. Tooru even set up the netflix for them. They cuddled until Koushi fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

When he woke up, he saw the other man's sleeping face. Tooru doesn't really age after all these years. His face still resembles the Tooru that he dated years ago. Koushi smiles as he snuggle into him.

His train of thought suddenly cut off when Hinata suddenly talked. "Uh. Suga-san. Are you still drinking your meds?" The others look at him, worriedly. Koushi shakes his head, "Why would i? I'm happy already." He blinks in confusion. He's totally fine tho.

The squad went quiet after that but Nishinoya suddenly mumbled, enough to be heard by everyone. "Oikawa-san died years ago, Suga-san.... It was all... All in your.. in your head." Every word of Nishinoya hit him like a truck. 

In their surprise, He chuckled. Ah yes.

_It was him_ who bought the chips

.

The one who prepared the chips.

He's also _alone_ when he prepared the comfortable fort.

He's the one who prepared the netflix.

The one that he has been hugging all this time is his giant _teddy bear_ that Tooru gave him in their 1st anniversary.

_It hurts_.

The medicine that he has been taking is a anti-depressants and also for his schizophrenia because eversince that day happened, he created a version of Tooru in his head.

The one who never leaves him unless, he takes his medication.


End file.
